osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Franshteyn Ronica
Appearance Fran could be considered to have cute, delicate doll like features, having a roundish face and pale, porcelain skin, and an orderly petite frame. She has messy, short, dark jade hair only going down to her chin at best. Two thin strands of hair colored black come from the back and hang harm harmlessly behind her neck, a black Gothic lace choker wrapped around said neck. Her bangs are unevenly cut, pushed to the sides with a black hairband to show the entirety of her face, though the hairband is mostly concealed by her hair. She's placed a light lilac colored black-spotted lily over her right eye, despite the fact it's perfectly fine. In her own words, she thinks it makes her look cute. Her eyes are a shimmering plum, appearing to give an innocent sparkle even in the darkest of depths. Stitches go all across her skin, even being present to any additional flesh she makes. They can be found on just about on every joint and connective tissue. Ever since becoming a student, Blez has been adding makeup that goes over and hides her stitches to avoid complications. While not appearing on her main body, they do appear on any additional flesh. She doesn't have much in the clothes department, or much she can use. As it turns out, one of Blez's favorite past-times is buying her clothes to dress her up in, forbidding her from wearing them due to her nature of tearing apart most of her clothes. As such, she uses the school uniform for just about anything. Has multiple stitches on it as well from where it's been torn with her ability, though she's learned to store it within her to avoid it. She does have a main outfit he permits, as it's simply too adorable for her to not use. She wears a midnight blue olden Victorian Dark Alice styled dress that goes to her thighs, having a frilly trimming starting from her waist with white Alice patterning going all along it. The collar portion is white, the edges being the same Alice pattern, a cute little black bow tied onto the center. A similar black bow of much larger proportions is strapped to her back, visible from the front due to its size. It goes up to her lower ribs at its highest and down to her waist at its lowest, its sides poking out and allowing visibility from the front. Aside that, the dress itself is sleeveless, instead having navy blue detached sleeves with cream colored frills and an X cross transparent lace Gothic pattern on them. Her legs are covered by pure white stockings, a Gothic lace pattern near the top allowing minor visibility. Two black ribbons tie around either of her ankles, leading to down to her neat round midnight blue flats. These have a cross Gothic pattern at the ends, allowing slight transparency. For accessories, she carries a puffy gray zipper purse in the form of a plush kettle. A small dark indigo top-hat is strapped and tilted to her left-side, having a thin-veil hanging from it and tiny gray floppy rabbit ears placed on top that make it seem as if they're poking out. Personality Due to the incident shortly following her creation, Fran is slow-minded compared to others, taking much longer for her to grab basic concepts. She mostly just imitates others on things she doesn't know, assuming it's right because someone else is doing it. She can't speak very well due to it either, much of her speech being fragmented into words rather than sentences. She doesn't understand much of the world or its workings, her own simple world simply being "feel, eat, sleep, continue, repeat." Due to this, she's often left saying and doing the first things that pop up into her mind a bit carelessly. As she doesn't understanding basic things, she's prone to overact over the smallest actions of others, misunderstanding it as an attack towards and reacting respectively in what she thinks is self-defense. She'll apologize and feel bad afterwards, but it doesn't change the fact it happened. On that topic, rather apologetic about her actions, as she doesn't know most of them are wrong, neither knowing what's right. She simply makes decisions on instinct, not being able to think heavily on the outcome and consequences. Wanders around and attempts to help people to learn how to act like a person more. In that sense, constantly seeks attention, approaching people to help them as if almost to confirm her own existence, unsure herself of it. Relies on her employer, Blez, to deal with most things and issues for her, though no longer on knowledge, as since joining Osaka he's told her to rely on herself more. Slightly possessive of things belonging to her, doing her best to protect it, even if the actions can sometimes be extreme. When angry, and this can be done by taking a possession of hers, or simply causing her enough pain, she'll snap and go into a frenzy, attacking anything and everything around her until either she's satisfied, calmed down, or simply incapacitated. Enjoys cute things and meat to an extreme degree, being largely the only food she eats, only using plants to suck the life out of. More lesser known, she has a dormant personality inside her, being the soul that was put to sleep. While in theory, it could wake up, this is highly unlikely due to the nature of it needing an extremely large amount of excess life to do so. Should it ever be detected, one will find it more quiet and mature as compared to Fran, thinking more critically while largely aloof, but somehow still living in the moment and doing what it wants. In other terms, it could be considered a highly dangerous femme fatale. Background Born on the madness of one mage, a brother to a successful mage who recently managed to create a self-healing Homunculus, this mad mage was forever left in the shadow of his brother and was thus armed with jealously. Recalling a few years back that the first Android with a soul managed to be created, he had a wild idea to create the first Homunculi with a lasting soul to gain his own credit outside his brother. Lacking the knowledge to alchemically make a Homunculus, and the resources to cultivate one, he went for the method of construct. He broke into his brothers lab and stole some of his Homunculi, as well as notes on how his self-healing ability worked. With everything he needed acquired, all he needed now was a soul. Acquiring a soul was difficult, but after finding a rather shady vendor that happened to be selling some, he brought a rather odd looking green one and headed back. After doing some research and preparation, he cut up the Homunculi, filling them with some magic as he aligned them on his workshop table. He talked to the soul a bit, learning it's identity and that it was primarily female. Setting up the body like this, he carefully stitched all the pieces together, placing the soul inside midway through. He implanted his sketch of the "upgraded" Dollhouse ability he himself made as well, as a way to one-up his brother and prove he was better. After everything was fully setup, he charged up the magic inside all the parts and connected them together, as well as the soul inside, laughing madly as he saw it work. Once the procedure was done and the soul took over, however, it was here he quickly learned the identity of the soul's true nature as a Wraith, a soul that absorbs life. Immediately thanking him for the new chance at fully living life, it aimed to suck his life dry. In a panic, he went in to overcharge the magic inside more as she was still connected to the table, getting most of his life sucked away in the process. However, it worked, frying the soul inside with magic and causing it to become dormant. The mage stood up, now nearly an old man, considering his work a failure. He would have raged, but with his old brittle body now, he couldn't, so he sulked. However, the Homunculi began moving, and then suddenly, woke up, identifying her surroundings. He jumped back in a panic, but after a few seconds, noticed the soul inside became dormant, and rather, the body began taking control, acting like a typical Homunculus. Elated with his success, he began raising the Homunculus, teaching it the ways of people. However, the overcharging of her magic didn't just cause the soul to become dormant, it shocked her brain as well, causing her to not really understand most of what she was taught. After about six months of being taught simple human practices, and not knowing most of this wasn't getting to her, he began teaching her how her ability worked. Interested, and not knowing any better, she devoured the mage in a sudden frenzy. She quickly learned to use her ability on her own now, and deciding she rather liked the taste of meat, decided to get more. Not knowing any better. she silently hunted on the slums of London for the next 3 years and a half, devouring person after person as she drained them of life. Rumors began to spread of a terrible beast that roamed the streets and feasted on those foolish enough to wonder at night, leaving their corpses as dried out husks. So naturally, a detective was sent to investigate. He eventually managed to find her hiding hole, where she attacked him and aimed to eat him like the others. However, he managed to outsmart her, successfully trapping her. Trapped now, she didn't understand what was happening, as she still didn't understand much of the world and didn't even know what she was doing was wrong. Seeing her look of confusion and innocence, as well as her lost and troubled grunts, the detective took pity on her. Spontaneously, he freed and named her, and then made her his assistant, returning to his employer and saying the beast had been dealt with. For the next 2 years, she helped her new employer on cases as he taught her the basics of humanity, right and wrong, etiquette, education, and more. Drilling it all into her head until she fully understood, aware of her slow and simple thinking. She had the mentality now to pass as a somewhat functional person, if only shy and childish, but he continued to teach her anyway. She took an interest in a higher education however, so spontaneously while they solved a case in Japan, and figuring she needed someone who could better teach her how to be human that wasn't a scumbag, her employer enrolled her into a school she heard was called Osaka Gakuin. Elated, she hurried off, following her employer there as he set up shop to solve cases. Abilities Splatter Party Fran's primary ability is the Dollhouse PTV2 (Prototype Version 2), the "advanced and upgraded" version of the Dollhouse made by the original maker's brother that is more fitting to be called Slaughterhouse, though something Blez has gone on to simply call Splatter Party due to his own perverse humor. Rather than make simple dolls that than replace parts, hers are just pure flesh. Besides being used to repair herself, she can also make augments and mutations to her body, having a high level manipulation over it. This includes making additional limbs, as well as organs if need be. This can also be used to store things in her flesh, mainly her clothes so they don't get ripped apart. It doesn't just limit there. As said earlier, she can augment and mutate herself, making her arm into a large scissor like structure with sharpened bones, mosquito flesh slurper, bone spear, extendable limbs such as tendril like tentacles that can act like whips, scales on her skin to harden as defense, a torso cannon that shoots out high pressurized flesh, blood, and bone bullets, turning her legs into bone drills, in general her flesh becoming rippling devouring maws, and so on. She can manipulate any cut off flesh from her body from a distance of 5 meters at max, anything past that is beyond her and lost, unable to be reabsorbed. She can practically change her body as she pleases, so long as she has the additional flesh for it. She gains additional flesh by devouring it, so after 3 and a half years of feasting on people in London, as well as the additional 2 years of eating solely meat products, she has plenty of flesh to alternate her body with. She isn't limited to keeping her base structure either. If she wanted to, she could turn most of her body into a mammoth like creature. She can limit the amount of flesh currently on her as well to fit into small spaces, such as vents and suitcases. If any flesh is harmed, it'll simply be replaced by newer, fresher, and healthier flesh, the old flesh being put away to heal, taking about 30 minutes on average. Due to this, her regeneration is absurdly high, being able to even regenerate from fatal wounds such as decapitations by simply making a new head to take its place. Theoretically, as long as she has the flesh for it, she can recover from any wound. However, the regeneration takes time, leaving her incapacitated until then. The regeneration time depends on the severity of the wound, a limb taking a few seconds, while an important organ will take minutes, leaving her incapacitated until then. While seemingly invincible with everything mentioned, there are simple ways to defeat her. She's weak to the elements, particularly fire and ice. For reason due to some failures and slip-ups during her creation, her flesh burns more easily and is harder to put out. Replacing it with more flesh only means that flesh is getting burned as well, making it quite dangerous for her as she begins to panic. Susceptible to becoming frozen easily at lower temperatures compared to most as well, ice stops her from making more flesh, as it's frozen and unable too. She's also weak to mental attacks, and even simple complex words that might confuse her during combat, or basic questions such as what's 2+2. She's weak to attacks aimed at her head as well, being knocked unconscious very easily. She still feels pain as well, so even if she does regenerate from her wounds, at some point she herself will feel exhaustion due to the intense pain she feels, passing out. Taking a fatal enough wound, such as being crushed, decapitation, or having her heart shot won't kill her, as she can make new ones, but the regeneration time will be enough to incapacitate her for several minutes and count as a victory. She isn't clever enough to know complex strategies by herself either, usually relying on Blez to instruct her what to do, by herself being limited to her simple "beat it up." Wraith Having a dormant Wraith soul inside her, she can also minorly drain the life from anything she touches. She'll often do this with meat a bit, as she enjoys a juicy crunch. Though she largely prefers this for plants only, using it as her cheat method to not decay over time as a Homunculus. It doesn't increase any of her other abilities though, keeping her physical and mental strength the same, and not doing anything to increase Splatter Party. As it is draining the life from other people, she could use it to speed up her own healing process, but as she typically just replaces any wound with additional flesh, that usage isn't shown much. Gallery OG_Fran_Adorbs.png|Fran sheet OG_Fran_Adorbs_2.png|Fran without her hat OG_Fran_Smol.png|Fran Chibi Blez and Fran.png|Chibi Fran patted by Chibi Blez Trivia * Blame the game Nechronica * Speaking of said game, isn't hard to figure out where her last name comes from now * Her first name is also fancy sounding Frankenstein. * In terms of the Mystery Club, she continues her role of simply being Blez's assistant, helping him solve any cases offered around the school. * Blez will typically warn his opponent of the danger she poses, saying if they don't go all out they'll surely be hurt, driving in the point they don't have a chance without it. More for his own amusement then actual care for the opponent. * Art for the sheets done by http://xianta-chan.deviantart.com/. A gift from this fuck. * Art for the chibi done by http://masaomicchi.deviantart.com/. Also a gift from the same fuck. * Art for the pat-pats done by http://riicu.deviantart.com/. Once again a gift from that fuck. Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Female Category:Student Category:Homunculus Category:Character Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character